300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2014.12.10
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Gatotsu (Sadism) Q: ''Reworked: **'Old Effect: '''Gintoki dashes in a straight line to strike the weak point of the first enemy hit, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + (0.7 Bonus AD) physical damage, and stunning them by 1 seconds. **'New Effect: Gintoki dashes in a straight line, striking the weak point of all enemies he dashes through, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + Bonus AD physical damage, and stunning them by 1 second. *Gatotsu (Sadism) Q: 'Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 14 seconds *Disturb (Tucao) W: ''Cooldown reduced from 17/16/15/14/13 seconds -> 15/14/13/12/11 seconds *''Flying Sword (Booger) E: ''Reworked: **'Old Effect: '''Gintoki throws a booger to the target enemy unit, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage, and causing the target to bleed (vomit), reducing their Armor and Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 2 seconds. **'New Effect: Gintoki throws a booger to the target enemy unit, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage, and causing the target to bleed (vomit), reducing their Movement Speed by 20% and Armor by 16% for 2 seconds. All nearby enemies around the main target are in shock by this cruel image (nauseous image), taking half of the skill damage and debuff effect. This skill deals 150% damage against non-hero units. *Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon R: 'AoE of the impact zone increased from 300 radius -> 500 radius *Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon R: ''Base damage increased from 250/350/450 -> 350/500/650, damage dealt to targets outside 250 radius reduced by 10% for every 50 range from the 250 radius around the epicenter of the impact zone, maximum at 50% reduction. *''Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon R: ''Added an indicator that shows the radius of the skill. *''Shiroyasha (Diabetic): ''Added new effect: For each 4% missing Health, Gintoki gains 1% bonus Attack Damage, 4% bonus Attack Speed, and 1% Damage Reduction. *''Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R: ''The passive effect removed: **'Removed Effect: '''Comprehens the '''Second Origin' of the Magic Power. Each time Natsu uses a skill, he gathers 1 stack of Magic Power, up to 2 stacks. his next basic attack will consume 1 stack to deal 15/50/85/120 + AP bonus magic damage (the damage of the skill is upgraded with each level of Lightning Flame Dragon Mode R. *''Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R: ''Optimized the description in the TIPS of the active effect. *''Flame of Rebuke: ''Reworked: **'Old Effect: '''After Natsu enter '''Lightning Fire Dragon' mode and he continues to move, he will enter Flame of Rebuke mode that last for 12 seconds, converting Lightning Flame Dragon Mode R to Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R. **'New Effect: '''Comprehens the '''Second Origin' of the Magic Power. Each time Natsu uses a skill, he gathers 1 stack of Magic Power, up to 3 stacks. his next basic attack will consume 1 stack to deal 8 + AP + Level x 7 bonus magic damage. *''Transform: Blade Q: ''Now increases the Movement Speed with a fixed duration of 1.5 seconds, and grants bonus physical damage on the next basic attack within 4 seconds. *''Transform: Blade Q: ''The duration of the effect that allows Yami to perform basic attacks without consuming any stack from Armor Penetration System increased from 1 second -> 1.5 seconds, and now the basic attacks that are applied with the bonus damage from this skill can also trigger bonus true damage from Armor Penetration System. *''Transform: Blade Q: ''Optimized the floating numbers that display the bonus damage dealt by this skill will now merge with the floating numbers that display the damage dealt by basic attacks. *''Shinku (True Crimson) Q: ''After pulling enemies will also stun them for 1 second. *''Hien (Blazing Flame) W: ''Mana cost reduced frm 50/55/60/65/70 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Shinpan (Judgment) E: ''Cast range increased from 530 range -> 700 range *''Gungnir Q: ''AP Ratio of the damage effect increased from 0.52 -> 0.62 *''Rikka, Throws a Parasol W'' and Schwarzschild W: ''Cooldown reduced from 22/21/20/19/18 seconds -> 16 seconds *Avalon Schwarz E: 'AP Ratio of the damage effect increased from 0.62 -> 0.72 *The Throne W: ''AD Ratio of the damage effect increased from 0.5 -> 0.6 *''Sword of the End R: ''Cooldown reduced from 50/45/40 seconds -> 50/40/30 seconds *''Betrayal of Miracle W: ''the teleport distance while Homura doesn't hold any weapon increased from 400 range -> 500 range *''Weakness Strike: ''Bonus damage adjusted from 10%/13%/16% of the target's current Health -> 6%/8%/10% of the target's maximum Health. *''Weakness Strike: ''Gas restoration effect from each hero kill or assist reduced from 24 Gas and 12 Gas -> 12 Gas and 6 Gas, respectively. ---- Eternal Arena Items and Eternal Battlefield Items (Eternal Arena) / (Eternal Battlefield) *Adjusted their stacks to be kept at 15 stacks even if their holder dies. ---- Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield *Adjusted the Hate System of all minions in both modes: **Now when the players use their skills to attack enemy heroes, they will no longer attract the hate of enemy's minions. Only basic attacks, or skills that apply on basic attacks will attract the hate of enemy's minions. *Added a new rule to the Eternal Battlefield: **Now after one side's scores reach 2750 points, the game system will no longer add new players to the current room. Free Hero Rotation ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Mikasa Ackerman ( ) flew to the edge of the flying distance and stopped her flight there might cause the game client to incorrectly display her model in the wrong location. *Fixed Mikasa Ackerman ( ) repeatedly used her '''''Grappling Hook Launcher Q multiple times might cause the game client to incorrectly display her model in the wrong location. *Fixed a problem when attacking the sleeping target with Sleeping Detective (沉睡的名侦探) title from Edogawa Conan's ) Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q, he would not wake up. *Fixed Gokou Ruri ( ) after getting 100% Magic Penetration might cause only 1 damage to enemies. *Fixed Gokou Ruri ( ) after getting 100% Magic Penetration might deal incorrect damage against turrets. *Fixed Gokou Ruri ( ) after getting 100% Magic Penetration might deal incorrect damage with Fairy Glitter ( ) *Fixed Gokou Ruri's ( ) skills didn't gain the effect of Spell Vamp. *Fixed Gokou Ruri's ( ) skills didn't deal any damage after she died. *Fixed the start button in the Team Interface displayed incorrectly. *Fixed the voice was not correct when selecting the skin. *Fixed the visual effect on the tip of Futayo Honda's ( ) skills was too bright. *Fixed an issue when selecting the Summoner Spells in the Hero Selection Interface, the information in the Tip of the spells you didn't learn yet would display incorrectly. *Fixed a problem where you could not directly buy the skin from Hero Album. *Fixed a problem that the LIKE System (Good Job) in the game room would be affected by Chat Cooldown. *Fixed a problem when you died in Eternal Arena would cause the item shop to automatically close itself. *Fixed when you selected new Summoner Spells that were not the same with your current selected Summoner Spells at the last few seconds in Hero Selection Interface, your Summoner Spells that were shown in the Game Scoreboard (Tab Interface) wouldn't match with your current Summoner Spells. *Fixed the incorrect quality of Racing Miku (2013) ( ) in Item Mall. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the lightsaber of Kiriko ( ). *Optimized the model of Kiriko ( ), repaired the dislocated button on his clothes. *Optimized the dance animation of Gokou Ruri ( ). *Optimized the Hit Points of Memory Metal ( ). *Optimized the attack animations and move animations of Yatogami Tohka ( ). *Optimized the items in the list of Online Shop in Eternal Arena for Gray Fullbuster ( ), Izayoi Sakuya ( ) and Momo Velia Deviluke ( ). *Optimized the rendering effect on the model of Caster Minions from both teams. *Optimized the rendering effect on the model of Buildings from both teams. *Optimized the performance of the visual effect from Misaka Mikoto's ( ) Electromagnetic Cannon Q, True Electromagnetic Cannon Q and Railgun Q, their animation is now more synchronized with their actual effect. *Optimized the performance of the visual effect from Misaka Mikoto's ( ) The Real Thunderbolt R, its animation is now more synchronized with its actual effect. *Optimized the model of Misaka Imouto ( ). *Added the level hint in the TIPS of all Summoner Spells. *Optimized Mikasa Ackerman's ( ) Grappling Hook Launcher Q to have more animations to perform. *the replaced icons and information of Futayo Honda ( ) are now displayed correctly. *In the Hero Album if the selected hero has multiple skins, adjusted to display the default one (non-skin/classic version). *Optimized the numerical description in the TIPS of some Summoner Spells, they can now correctly reflect the growth value of each level. *Replaced Login BGM. ---- Added Content *Added flame effect on an eye of White Rock Shooter ( ). *Added dance animation for Kiriko ( ). *Added titles for Gokou Ruri ( ). ---- Item Mall *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.12.12. ---- ----